Seth Brundle
Seth Brundle battled Peter Parker in Peter Parker Vs. Seth Brundle. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers. Information on the Rapper Seth Brundle is the main protagonist of the 1986 remake of ''The Fly ''where he was portrayed by Jeff Goldlbum. Seth has suffered from motion sickness since a young age, years later he focuses his work on a teleportation machine so he doesn't have to deal with motion sickness, but things go badly when a Fly finds its way into the machine, causing it's DNA to mix with Seth's. This causes Seth to slowly mutate into a Fly monster. Lyrics Verse 1: Wait, who let you in?! Press can't yet be let to see my labor's fruits! Boy, you're in Pleasantville no more; trespassers here will be rebuked! Poor Peter Parker's but a pitiful, nearsighted little geek-clown; When he comes into my parlor uninvited, he'll get beat-down! Like your playdates with ol' Skip, I won't let you go unmolested. Feel that tingling? That's your common sense saying: put this schtick to rest, kid! You're erected by that redhead Watson chick; that much is plain, But if you think she'll get with you, you've hit a different Mary Jane! Verse 2: Your style makes me want to vomit; I spit gold when my fly verses bloom: Mind-blowing rhymes so sick, they'll make your head asplode like Scanners! Be afraid, very afraid: I'll mess you up worse than my first baboon; Leave you turned inside-outwards in a most grotesque of manners. Verse 3: Sure, that ape became spaghetti, but my finished pods aren't deadly: I'll bet you and Borans both an arm-and-leg; my bone saw's ready! I'm the next big step for mankind, and with one small leap, I'll prove it, So computer, start the countdown up, and Europe, cue the music! Verse 4: That rad-spider's bite's made Parker think he's Superman, apparently; My guess is: in a couple weeks, he'll be in chemotherapy. As for myself, methinks I'll go hit up some drinking joint; First, though, I'll grab my wallet, which, of course, I trust won't be pur- Verse 5: Aaah, someone stop that man… no! Peter, why didn't you provide support? You could have caught that thief just like the fly I earlier absorbed! Verse 6: Ha! You're too weak to even man up and go catch the guy who did this; Now, next time you bump into him, they'll want you to show forgiveness. Anyways, go mope for months on end at where your uncle's grave is; I've got sugar to consume, and one hot date with Geena Davis! Verse 7: Oh, I'd say you're the one who's lost it, to consider that suit fetching! This ain't lucha libre, Rikochet; go back to costume-sketching! Think you're some red-white-blue widow? Boy, you're longlegs-level timid, And I'll shatter you like windowpanes at an abortion clinic! Verse 8: I make up in raw power what I may have lost in charm; Can straight-up split a sucker open in a wrestling match of arms! Unless you'll grow an extra four of those, comparing us is groundless. Bring your frenemy Flint in; then, maybe we'll talk change-profoundness. Verse 9: Could you repeat that last part? I was tidying my museum: A collection of vestigial souvenirs; you wanna see 'em? I'm becoming something never seen before: a Brundlefly, Who'll make you swallow his acidic disses; then, perhaps you'll die Verse 10: Well, if I'm but an insect woken from its dream of being a man, Perhaps you'll help me to be truly human. See, I have a plan: Though there may be no cure for my most Kafkaesque of transformations, Your humanity-retaining genes shall be its mitigation;Combination, Parker! Dive with me into the plasma-stream: We'll be the insect Firestorm; a single-body super-team! Verse 11: A pity; we'll do things the hard way, then. Computer, instigate the sequence; Well… at least I still (Dies) Category:Characters